MOTHER IV
by Kashima DAC
Summary: A multi-universe epic told from the perspective of Giygas himself. Details his entire life, from birth to death and rebirth. Rated M for blood/gore/language Crossover into Pokémon/Godzilla/Ultraman/Gamera universes


MOTHER IV

Prologue

So you want to know my story, hmm? Well, I figured that's why you were here. Why else would you be, what with your social networking sites and your Vine videos and whatnot. There are many more things you could be doing online, but you came here. Believe me, I don't detest that you're here at all. I actually want this opportunity to have my story known. It's more important to me than you may realize.

As you probably have guessed, I'm Giygas. I come from the planet Gyiyg, which means "mother" or more literally "life-giver." That planet is long gone now, and so is my entire species, actually. I'm the last of my kind. Perhaps I'll start the story by giving you a little background.

Gyiyg itself was a small red planet, about the size of Earth, with a red sky and sea. A single continent shaped like a human skull lay on its surface, which was home to about 400,000 people. Where the eyes on the skull would be, coincidentally, were two huge lakes used for the testing of biological weapons. Thankfully, we had our own water supply. Huge electrical barriers were erected all around the edges of the continent, as monster fish lurked beneath the depths. Our marine biologists gave them the name, "Gyorg," which meant something like, "devil," in our language. Of course, you could probably guess that our race was too smart for a belief in any religious figure, god or devil, since educated people don't believe in God, and we meant the name in the literal sense of the word: large, evil things that terrorized us. They were large, spiked fish the color of burnt fall leaves with gnashing, bony jaws and fierce eyes. From high enough mountains or aircraft, sometimes you could see them leaping out of the water, which was one of the reasons why the fences were built. Like fish on Earth, they would suffocate and die if they left the water, but their tendency to leap out of the water posed a threat to neighboring cities.

There was very little life on our planet. Besides the devil fish, there were no animals, and our people didn't see a reason to keep fossil records. There was little vegetation, only some trees with bark black as night, hooked over like weeping willows and bearing black and white spiral fruit. Violet grass sprouted from healthy-enough areas. The lack of vegetation didn't endanger us in any way; air and weather were maintained by huge weather machines. Gyiyg stood a constant and comfortable temperature of 60 degrees with almost no rain.

The people of Gyiyg were a people of war, rather, we were a people of power. We possessed great and powerful weapons, plasma guns that could blast apart diamond, or our Planet Killer, a huge machine like a giant tank barrel that fired a stream of energy that could destroy a planet in seconds. We were also one of the first races, before, say, the Ultramen of Nebula M78, for example, to have mastered energy transference. Informally, we called them Trapsules, based on their shape and the fact that almost anything contained inside had very little chance of coming out without us releasing it first, although we did later find out that one could be released with great struggling before the capsule locked.

Besides our scientific prowess, we had many things that people on your planet have, electronics like televisions, computers, cellular phones, video games and internet, for example. Maybe not in a manner that you'd be familiar with, but we had these things. We had very little need for them, however. Our population was very low, and our military leaders were warmongers. All the other planets in our solar system had been destroyed, not conquered, and were guilty of what Earthlings call, "war crimes," and a great many of them, too. At the age of 16, people were automatically enrolled in The Academy, which was just that, a military training academy for our planet. Those who had the potential to become great soldiers, mostly men, became soldiers immediately, and were taught the secrets of PSI. Women or others of below-average physical strength or stature became nurses, technicians, mechanics, and other necessary things that were a great help to us.

I was not yet born when the Baltans invaded Gyiyg, blue humanoids with projectile-firing pincers for hands, insectoid heads with twitching vertical mouth parts and piercing yellow eyes that shone from under V-shaped cranial protrusions. Their first ship was detected in our atmosphere in the early hours of the day, almost before the sun came up. It was a single rotating disc the size of an apartment building, and it landed in East City, near the castle of the King and Queen. The Baltans inside sent a message to our King and Queen, and to our military, requesting asylum on our planet since theirs was destroyed. Both the monarchy and the military refused, but the Baltans refused to leave. Now we issued a warning to them: leave peacefully or we will destroy you. A single human-sized Baltan exited the ship, communicating a message that they were from Nebula M240, they could not leave now, and that their species numbered in the tens of billions. This was taken as a threat, and the Baltan was instantly killed, shot down by armed soldiers.

The shredded body of the Baltan tumbled down the side of the ship, which now rose into the air. Without warning, it fired a searing beam of energy at the castle of the King and Queen, blowing parts of it to the ground. More Baltans swarmed out of the ship, leaping to the ground and began destroying everything in sight. The military ordered an immediate attack, and Gyiyg soldiers armed in metallic white vests and helmets with large plasma guns rose out of tunnels that had opened up in the ground. The Baltans indeed were greatly numbered, and we were greatly outnumbered. More soldiers came out, blasting the Baltans to shreds with PSI, but it didn't seem to have any effect on their numbers. The ship was dropping dozens of Baltans like they were bombs, and they crashed to the ground in squirming heaps.

The calls of, "PK Fire!" rang out, and the Gyiyg super-soldiers began firing streams of flames at the Baltans. Although they caught fire, it only made them more vicious, and they began using their pincers as melee weapons, chopping and slashing soldiers to pieces.

Sirens rang out all over Gyiyg, and people were flooding into underground shelters. The Baltans apparently had the power to increase in size, and were now destroying buildings and razing cities to the ground. The soldiers were emptying their weapons into the larger Baltans, and in minutes, tanks, missile-launching vehicles and maser cannons were treading down city streets. The ceiling of the shelters shook as the tanks passed over it, and dozens of small televisions displayed the action above. You could hear the sick, perverted laughter of the Baltans above as they killed our soldiers by the dozen. Maser cannons razed the giant Baltans, singeing their flesh and slicing off pincers, which fell to the ground with thunderous crashes. Aerial vehicles flew overhead now, and you could hear the roar of them as they passed, firing their missiles at the Baltans.

Rows of nervous technicians sat at their computers and started up the aiming systems. The Planet Killer was aimed straight at East City, and all Gyiyg soldiers were told to vacate the area, lest they be vaporized. Within seconds, the gun fired, burning imprints into the streets of East City, craters that could swallow a building whole. Buildings toppled, dismembered Baltans fell to the ground in rivers of yellow blood. When the Planet Killer ceased firing, the soldiers returned to firing on the living Baltans like nothing happened. One Baltan, the size of a thirty-story building, left the battlefield and flew towards the source of the destructive pink ray that razed East City to cinders. Alarms blared and the technicians raced to fire again. The weapon began charging just as the Baltan landed just a few giant steps away from it. It cocked its head as it watched the swirling pink cells of energy charged in the barrel. It took slow, cautious steps closer, although we didn't know the Baltan's intentions. When it was face-to-face with the Planet Killer, it raised its pincer and prepared to fire a single shot into the barrel, destroying years of research and our last hope for survival.

At the last second, a searing pink ray of energy exploded out of the Planet Killer just as the Baltan fired its shot. The shot was vaporized, and so was the Baltan, two legs below the knees falling over, vomiting yellow blood. The weapon continued to fire, destroying Baltans great and small. Now, four-legged machines with spherical heads marched down the burning streets of East City by the thousands. From beak-like protrusions on their faces, they fired jagged laser beams at the Baltans, who lunged at them and beat them with their pincers. In retaliation, the robots coiled their tentacles around the Baltans, crushing them, snapping spines and necks, and cracking the armored shells on their backs. The robots who weren't engaged in physical combat fired electrified webs from their beaks that paralyzed some of the Baltans, who swiped and clawed and kicked at them. The robots swarmed the Baltans, but even combined with the Planet Killer and our entire army, it still wasn't enough.

The mother ship was a large, flying fortress that could hold 25,000 people. Streams of people poured into the ship. They weren't really refugees, we didn't have any, just some soldiers making sure their children or elderly relatives made it to the ship safely. A large machine was also wheeled onto the ship by armored guards, covered in a blue tarp. The ship's engine ignited and the port closed, leaving hundreds of sobbing, hysterical people behind. The ship crashed through the ceiling of the castle, flying through the air and out of our atmosphere. From the windows, you could still see the war, a sea of purple and yellow blood and body pulp, fiery explosions and dead and dismembered bodies thrown everywhere. If this had been a human situation, you would see people clutching gold crosses round their necks or hear them praying to some fictitious deity, and, even if you didn't believe in such fairy tales, it would be somewhat comforting. But there was no comfort, just thousands upon thousands of lost thoughts and dreams, drowned out by screams and cries. Even from this high, where the burning remains of East City and the two sides fighting were just a blur, you could still see the Planet Killer loading and firing, loading and firing, again and again.

The ship burst out Gyiyg's atmosphere, glowing a bright red, then cooling down. The trip was smooth, passing by where all the other planets in our solar system used to be. The only other thing besides our planet in this solar system was the sun, and as the ship flew by, you could see its bright red surface, endless flames licking at the air.

Gyiyg's fate was left unknown to us. We continued to travel for countless years. We couldn't be bothered with invading another planet, because we had no more soldiers. We had stockpiles of weapons, but no one trained to use them. The King and Queen were left on Gyiyg, and by all accounts, were probably long dead. Our remaining generals, admirals and other military trained people decided, out of desperation, whoever remained was to receive Academy-level training immediately. Children were turned into vicious and bitter killing machines by 13, and they formed our new PSI army. Generations of child soldiers were born for years until we came upon the Milky Way galaxy, a mostly desolate place that we'd never heard of. The ones in charge on the ship decided it would be best to send out scout ships to find planets that we could inhabit. And so, we found Earth.

Finding that the planet was inhabited already, preparations for an invasion were made, and the ship was landed on Earth's moon. Humans were abducted to test if they were even capable of fighting back. It was very cruel to see these humans become guinea pigs, kept naked and starved in rooms where PSI and other weapons on our possession were tested. They were burned alive by PK Fire, or driven into violent seizures by PK Flash. PK Starstorm ripped them to shreds, or they were frozen solid by PK Freeze. In other rooms, they were subject to vivisection and probing, all in the name of research. And eventually, it was found that the primitive humans of the year 1908 were all around incapable of fighting us.

More studies were made in this year, to test if humans could be made to learn our PSI technique. One unlucky couple was the last to be abducted, a man named George, and his wife Maria. We found the two on Mt. Itoi in a small town called Mother's Day, snooping around and finding just what they were looking for, after researching the disappearance of elementary school students on a field trip. Mother's Day in 1908 was as primitive as they come, a small village of Protestants who worshipped fictitious gods and attended church en masse on Sundays. A village of idiots, not unlike the rest one would find in early twentieth century Eagleland. They were taken to dark rooms with one-way mirrors and told that we were the mighty Gyiyg, from a planet far from here with technology far superior to yours and all manner of similar "alien talk". The man George was the subject of the PSI experiments, while Maria was made to take care of the nursery, where children under 12 were kept on the ship.

Of course, this is where my story begins. There were only two other children there besides myself, twins that would soon turn thirteen and never see this place again. I was a curious toddler, always getting into trouble for being in the engine room, the weapons room, the research facility or the cockpit, and always scolded for being a bother. Maria would sit me down on her lap, a very strange thing for an Earth woman to do considering I was an extraterrestrial feline bundle of death and destruction, and sing to me, lulling me into calm sleep with her melody. It went on like this for some time, apparently accumulating into two years.

The last day started with blaring sirens, and Gyiyg soldiers flying into walls that shattered on impact or being set aflame. The mistake was teaching an abductee the secrets of PSI, and now he was going to get home even if it killed him. He reached the escape pods in no time, killing the young soldiers all along the way. They cornered him at the door, fifteen of them armed with plasma guns. They fired innumerable shots at him, and, raising one hand, he held them all inches away from his face, the pink needles of alien energy frozen in mid-air by his mind. With a hard shove of that same hand, he sent them flying back to their origins, and the soldiers fell in a bloody heap. George locked himself in the escape pod and pressed all the buttons he could, finally pressing the launch button by accident, and by the time the next wave of soldiers arrived, he was re-entering Earth's atmosphere.

The man was crazed after being subject to all types of experiments, and killing children didn't make it any better. His dark skin had grayed, and so had his hair. His eyes bulged, and he twitched nervously. He spoke in hushed, staccato whispers, or broken and unarticulated shouts. Fully aware of our plans to invade Earth, he took the escape pod that he landed in from Mt. Itoi's lake and, using knowledge of our technology, built a robot that had the same fighting capabilities as ours, a stout, red humanoid robot called EVE. His children disowned him, thinking him a senile old man who had lost his mind in the mountains, and went about their lives, marrying and bearing children. George, however, had returned to his old home and brought his robot EVE, and left a diary containing information on PSI and our race. He had also spread information of PSI worldwide, teaching it to anyone who was willing to learn, from everyday people to the Royal Family of Dalaam.

Sooner or later, George died, and his children came to pick up his belongings and bury him on Mt. Itoi. His house was torn down, and another was built in his place, to be inhabited by his granddaughter and her three children, two seven-year old twin girls, Minnie and Mimmie, and an eleven-year old boy named Ninten. Her husband was always away at work, so she remained home raising their children lovingly using money that her husband sent. They lived peacefully until we returned in 1981, almost one hundred years after George escaped, landing on the top of Mt. Itoi.

By this time, I was dying, and there were only about thirty of us left, not counting the military. It wouldn't be long until our race was lost to the proverbial sands of time. But fortunately, we had mastered a technology that would be of great help to us in the future. We developed a machine that could transfer one's consciousness into a new body. Being almost a century old and on my deathbed, I volunteered to be the first one to use it. I was connected to all manner of tubes and machines, and the body I was to be transferred to was kept in a glass tube filled with green liquid. The body was effectively cloned from me, using a strip of my flesh centimeters in length that had been cultured and matured. It was identical to me in my youth in every way, the solid white skin like polished marble, and the eyes like black pearls, so unlike my wrinkled gray flesh and faded eyes.

Within seconds, the test was over. There was only darkness. I felt so cold, like I was submerged in water. I could feel that my eyes were open, but I couldn't see. Some time passed, and my vision cleared up. White faces were staring at me, but in my vision, they were green. My mind was swimming, at the time I couldn't tell that the machine had worked. The liquid drained from the tube, and the various medical machines that were connected to me dropped to the ground. I was too weak to stand, and the doctors had to hold me up and lay me down on a nearby bed. "How do you feel, Giygas?" one had asked me.

"I... feel... good..."

I was young again, and even though the strange feeling hadn't subsided yet, my awareness was slowly returning. "You know what you must do now," said the aging scientist who set my head down on the bed. I strained to speak, "No, I don't." He shook his head and the two slightly younger scientists. "You must prevent the humans from spreading PSI!" I rose from the bed, struggling to keep myself up. "How do I do that?" "We invade soon," the old scientist said, and all the scientists left. That same night, the old scientist died. His body was fired into space, and we went on with the invasion.

The rest, as they say, is history.

* * *

_How could I be defeated by this song?_

"Farewell, Ninten, we will meet again!"

Pillars of flame burst out the engines, and the anti-gravity boosters activated. We flew straight up into the sky. The liquid in the machine drained, and I fell to the floor in agony. A door slid open, and the lieutenant stood in the doorway with armed soldiers behind him. "Well, look, boys, Giygas saved the day. The invasion went so well," he remarked sarcastically. "He lost to a trio of fifth-graders? How absolutely embarrassing," remarked one of the armed soldiers. "Fuck you, devil," I groaned at him. My voice was deep and guttural, and I strained to talk. My body wasn't even in physical pain, since the machine deflected most of their attack power. But the mental anguish was unbearable.

The lieutenant furrowed his brow. "All over that bitch. Disgusting. And you call yourself a soldier."

With fire in my eyes, I rose to my feet in a rage, pouncing upon the lieutenant like an animal. The armed guards struggled with their guns, and I pushed them into other parts of the ship with my mind. "Stop this now, you disgrace!" he roared, and I grabbed his head and slammed it into the machine. The machine was unharmed, of course, but the lieutenant's head was smashed. Blood was everywhere, and he gurgled in protest. I grabbed him by the tail and swung him into the wall, and he cried out. "Now who's the bitch?" I shouted at him. More muffled groans from his shattered mouth. "You had better watch how you talk to people, you buffoon!" I grabbed him by the head and delivered three swift punches to his stomach, then kicked him into another wall. In vain, he lunged at me, but I dodged and delivered a kick to his head. In one hand, I charged a single ball of energy and held it there until it began to crackle and pop uncontrollably with blue energy. With the other hand, I grabbed him, and pulled down his shattered jaw.

I felt my hand in his stomach as I released the energy.

When the soldiers returned, they pointed their guns at me, but all their eyes were on their commander, who lay broken and sprawled on the ground, his chest a smoking crater. "I'm carrying the next invasion out myself, if you wouldn't mind. But then again," I gestured towards the lieutenant, "There's not much now that you can do if you do mind." And I spent the rest of the night killing every last soldier.


End file.
